Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat E
Heat E of Robot Wars: The First Wars was the fifth of six heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The First Wars. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast on March 20, 1998 on BBC Two. Competing robots Gauntlet Full Metal Anorak Full Metal Anorak reversed out of the turntable and headed down the right route. With a high turning circle, Full Metal Anorak was forced to make 3-point turns around the bends in the maze, getting slightly trapped on the last bend. After escaping, Full Metal Anorak got caught on the "land mines" and had to back up, before driving at speed across the spikes and into the end zone. Torque of the Devil With the turntable in an awkward position, Torque of the Devil had to reverse out. Torque of the Devil chose to go down the left route, but got too close to Sergeant Bash, which started pushing Torque of the Devil around. Torque of the Devil didn't move much, allowing Sergeant Bash to push it towards and onto the grille where both got stuck. Sergeant Bash flicked flames at Torque of the Devil as time ran out. Bodyhammer Bodyhammer reversed out of the turntable and headed down the right route into the maze. Bodyhammer bounced into the fences a few times, but safely navigated the mazes. Bodyhammer turned right, around the drills, as it headed towards the spikes, but turned too hard trying to avoid them and almost onto a grille. Bodyhammer bounced off the wall, and then took a quick drive across the line at the end. Wharthog Wharthog waited for the turntable to point it in the right direction before driving out, but bumped into the fence. This bent a corner of the bodywork down, lifting the drive wheels up and stopping it in place. Psychosprout Psychosprout rolled out of the turntable and went for the left route, past Sergeant Bash. It made it around the corner, but got wedged between two spike blocks. Sergeant Bash moved in, lifting Psychosprout up as it was pushed into the blocks, but as it fell, was freed. Psychosprout was pushed forwards by Sergeant Bash, rolling along until time finished. REALI-T REALI-T headed out of the turntable and up the ramp, slowly passing it. As it dropped down, the drill held it back, but REALI-T moved past and up the second ramp. REALI-T slowly edged over the top and waited for the pendulum to swing away, before an unexpected burst of speed across the line. Results Trial (Labyrinth) Bodyhammer and REALI-T were quick out of the blocks as the robots squeezed through the two gaps. REALI-T headed Bodyhammer and Psychosprout through the right entrance. REALI-T entered a clearing and struggled to choose a route, allowing Bodyhammer to catch up and push it away. Torque of the Devil had followed Full Metal Anorak through the left entrance, but both were trapped in a dead end by Sergeant Bash. Full Metal Anorak tried to push Sergeant Bash, and the house robot eventually reversed out of its way. With Psychosprout seemingly immobile at the start, Torque of the Devil were safe, but still being hounded by Sergeant Bash. Full Metal Anorak jinked around the final few corners to cross the finish line first. Bodyhammer was trapped by both Sergeant Bash and Shunt, which allowed Torque of the Devil to catch up. In the other route, Matilda was blocking the path of REALI-T as it pushed back, and Full Metal Anorak came in behind to try and move Matilda out of the way. Bodyhammer tried to pass Sergeant Bash, but was pushed backwards instead. As time ended, Psychosprout were eliminated having not managed to get through the start. Results Arena Semi-Finals Bodyhammer vs Torque of the Devil Bodyhammer whizzed around the arena towards the sluggish Torque of the Devil, eventually pushing it towards Sergeant Bash. Bodyhammer pushed Torque of the Devil from the back, punching a hole in the fibreglass armour and trying to avoid the flywheel on the back, luckily though the flywheel was easily stopped when Bodyhammer came into contact with it. Bodyhammer reversed out to reposition itself for a charge, pushing Torque of the Devil through the CPZ and onto the rails at the side. Dead Metal charged in and gripped Torque of the Devil, punching it a few times. Shunt axed Torque of the Devil and pulled it off the rails. Bodyhammer pushed back, getting Torque of the Devil back towards the rails. After bashing Dead Metal it slammed Torque of the Devil a few more times, and finally stopped moving. Winner: Bodyhammer Full Metal Anorak vs REALI-T Both robots tentatively moved to the centre of the arena, where they smacked into each other. Full Metal Anorak backed up and tried to get the tyre-popping blade under REALI-T. Full Metal Anorak passed Sergeant Bash, which came out of his CPZ in time to block REALI-T and try to cut it with the saw. REALI-T pushed Full Metal Anorak from the side as Sergeant Bash returned to his CPZ. Full Metal Anorak reversed to come in for a slam again, but was forced into a corner by REALI-T's positioning, and took a few slams as it escaped. Full Metal Anorak crossed the arena, being followed by REALI-T, which pushed Full Metal Anorak back towards the rails. REALI-T pressured and spiked Full Metal Anorak, almost getting the blade stuck under the rails, but Full Metal Anorak escaped. Both robots split and were both set on by House Robots, but both escaped. Full Metal Anorak charged into REALI-T and bounced towards the grille, before driving forwards onto it and getting stuck. Winner: REALI-T Final Bodyhammer vs REALI-T REALI-T moved forwards towards Bodyhammer, turning away when the got close. Bodyhammer was chased by REALI-T until it knocked into Dead Metal, hiding behind the house robot. REALI-T bumped into a spike block but escaped, as Bodyhammer were being pressured by Matilda in the middle of the arena. Bodyhammer slammed REALI-T into the side wall, allowing Matilda to attack REALI-T. REALI-T moved away, as Bodyhammer pushed past Matilda and Sergeant Bash, but drove onto the grille in the centre of the arena. REALI-T pushed Matilda out of the way to push Bodyhammer further onto the grille. Shunt moved in towards Bodyhammer, and REALI-T tried to stop the house robot with a slam from its spikes. Shunt freed Bodyhammer off the grille, which escaped onto the spikes in Matilda's CPZ. REALI-T were stuck on the side rails after a wheel had fallen off, and Bodyhammer drove in to push them further onto the rails and into defeat. Heat Winner: Bodyhammer Errors There were a series of Errors in the Labyrinth Trial of this heat. *Psychosprout was misspelled as Pyschosprout **REALI-T and Bodyhammer's placings were mistakenly reversed, putting Bodyhammer second and REALI-T fourth. Intriguingly, Heat E was also the only heat not to follow the regular UK Championship format of the placings in the Trials. If the results had been listed correctly, Bodyhammer (fourth) would have fought REALI-T (second), and Full Metal Anorak (first) would have fought Torque of the Devil (third). Even with the incorrect listings, the format should have been the same, but it was ignored, for reasons unknown. Trivia *Bodyhammer making the Grand Final made it the first of four robots with an overhead weapon to make it into a Grand Final. Category:The First Wars